De Amor entre Merodeadores
by Artemissa97
Summary: Los Merodeadores, son una leyenda, son lo que todos los bromistas quieren ser, ¿pero qué hay detrás? Todos tienen una historia a sus espaldas, algo que les hace ser como son, y que, quizás, influya en sus sentimientos con respecto al resto. Son una familia, pero en las familias siempre hay una pareja, ¿no? De como Remus se convirtió en alguien especial para Sirius y viceversa.
1. 1 De comienzos, maldición y oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, el mundo y los personajes son de J. , una autora con una grandísima imaginación, pero que no sabe ver las grandes parejas que podía formar.

**Sumary: **Los Merodeadores, son una leyenda, son lo que todos los bromistas quieren ser, ¿pero qué hay detrás? Todos tienen una historia a sus espaldas, algo que les hace ser como son, y que, quizás, influya en sus sentimientos con respecto al resto. Son una familia, pero en las familias siempre hay una pareja, ¿no?

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones Chico/Chico, no lo leas, respeta como se te respeta a ti.

* * *

**1. De comienzos, maldiciones, oportunidades y galletas de canela.**

_**L**a estación de King's Cross. El andén nueve y tres cuartos. Un tren escarlata humea en las vías negras y brillantes. El Expreso de Hogwarts. Es un tren muggle encantado, te dirán, si preguntas. Pero es más que eso. Es el medio que utilizas para llegar a Hogwarts, a otra dimensión, una dimensión donde todo es posible. Pero no te dirán eso, porque es imposible de explicar, porque quieren que te des cuenta tú solo, porque si no amas a Hogwarts, no serás capaz de amar nada. Hogwarts, y no el ministerio, es el corazón de la Gran Bretaña mágica. Pero no bombea sangre, bombea magia, bombea vida, bombea oportunidades, bombea esperanzas._

Sirius Black caminaba por el andén empujando un carro metálico lleno de objetos cuidadosamente ordenados. El único que le acompañaba era su padre, su madre odiaba estar entre muggles y a su hermano no le permitieron acompañarle.

Estaba emocionado. Hogwarts, por fin Hogwarts. Por fin dejaba atrás Grimmauld Place, por fin sería libre. Sin su madre para gritarle y castigarle, sin su padre para castigarle de nuevo, sin Kreacher cumpliendo todas las ordenes de su madre de forma patética. Solo echaría de menos a Régulus, pero valía la pena, ¡por Merlín que valía la pena! Sería libre. Nadie, ni siquiera su madre, podría impedirlo. Tenía siete años de libertad, y no pensaba desaprovecharlos. No podía desaprovecharlos. Él era distinto, y nunca podría demostrarlo más allá de esos muros. No era solo un colegio, era algo más, algo mucho más importante.

Era su oportunidad para demostrar que no era un Black más. Que era único. Que era Sirius.

James Potter empujaba descuidadamente su baúl, corriendo para sentir el viento agitando su pelo negro y revuelto. Todo lo que llevaba estaba revuelto y desordenado por los golpes contra columnas, los giros bruscos y las carreras a toda velocidad. Su madre había pasado una hora organizándolo, pero a él le encantaba el desorden, total, se iba a desordenar de nuevo, ¿para qué ordenarlo?

No podía esperar a llegar a Hogwarts, simplemente no podía. Quería a sus padres, claro, con toda su alma, pero necesitaba dejar de tenerlos siempre cerca. Eran lo que los muggles llamaban unos padres sobre protectores, y él quería probarse a sí mismo.

Era el mejor, y quería demostrarlo. Hogwarts era su oportunidad de salir de esa espiral protectora que sus padres habían construido a su alrededor. Era su oportunidad para vivir, correr y reír sin que nadie estuviese detrás para reprenderle con dulzura y hacerle sentirse un niño pequeño. Para demostrar que podía ser el mejor jugador de quidditch de Hogwarts, y el mejor bromista de todos los tiempos.

Peter Pettigrew avanzaba con dificultad, luchando contra el carro que se desviaba continuamente. Solo le acompañaba su madre, que parecía estar muy nerviosa. Su padre trabajaba esa tarde y no había podido cambiar el turno. Peter creía que ni siquiera lo había intentado. Era invisible, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. Nunca destacaba en nada, siempre pasaba desapercibido. También creía que su padre no le quería, que para él era como el hijo del vecino. Después de todo, ¿quién podía querer a alguien invisible? No se le podía abrazar, ni dar un beso de buenas noches, ni leerle un cuento, a lo mejor nunca lo había hecho por eso, porque no le veía. Suspiró. No le gustaba ser invisible.

A lo mejor, y sólo a lo mejor, en Hogwarts dejaba de serlo. Podía tener un amigo que no lo fuese y destacase, al menos un poquito, para que la gente al menos le recordase por ser su amigo. A lo mejor.

Le gustaba creer que era como la luna, que cuando encontrase una estrella brillante, él brillaría también, reflejando su luz y dejándose ver por fin. Era su sueño. Encontrar su estrella. Hogwarts era su posibilidad de encontrar su estrella por fin, y brillar.

Remus Lupin caminaba por el andén nueve y tres cuartos arrastrando su baúl cabizbajo, ni siquiera tenía un carro que empujar. Solo su baúl, con un par de raídas túnicas de segunda mano y los libros del colegio, bueno, y su varita en el bolsillo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Y si descubrían su naturaleza y le obligaban a volver a su casa? Se estremeció ligeramente y se encogió en su enorme abrigo de varias tallas superiores a la suya, con su bufanda amarillo canario de lana prácticamente estrangulándole por haber tenido que darle veinte vueltas para que no se arrastrase por el suelo.

Pensó en girarse hacia su madre y decirle que quería volver a casa, que quería quedarse con ella, y leer en su cuarto sin hablar con niños de su edad para siempre. Pero papá había estado tan emocionado con que le admitiesen… _"Ya lo verás, Remus, Hogwarts es la mejor experiencia del mundo, es… Único."_

A él le daba igual que fuese único, no le gustaban los cambios, pero a su padre le brillaban los ojos, y desde que se puso enfermo no le brillaban los ojos. Así que asintió.

Hogwarts era su oportunidad de ser normal, de ser uno más. A veces, las grandes oportunidades asustan.

**_MS_**

-Vale, presentémonos-dijo James al llegar a la habitación-. Yo me llamo James Potter, me gusta el quidditch, soy el mejor cazador del mundo y un bromista extraordinario.

-Yo me llamo Sirius Black, soy un bateador formidable y el primero de mi familia en Gryffindor, espero que no os molesten los vociferadores, voy a recibir muchos. Ah, y también soy un gran bromista.

-Yo me llamo Peter Pettigrew, me gusta ver el quidditch y el pastel de calabaza.

-Vaya, que interesante-ironizó Sirius, haciéndole enrojecer-. ¿Y tú?

Remus titubeó.

-Remus Lupin-susurró-. Me gusta leer, la música y los dulces.

-Bueno, pues ya nos conocemos, y como tenemos que compartir habitación lo mejor es que seamos amigos-decidió James.

-Vale, pero solo amigos, no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miráis todos, como si fuese un caramelo-dijo Sirius abrazándose a sí mismo con falso pudor, como intentando protegerse de sus ávidas miradas.

James le sacó la lengua y Sirius se burló alejándose y gritando como una niña: _"Aleja eso de mí, pervertido"_, antes de pegarse el uno al otro con las almohadas y saltar sobre la cama.

Peter se acercó a jalear a James, que parecía haberle caído bien, y que iba perdiendo estrepitosamente.

Remus dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida antes de seguir organizando sus libros. Hogwarts no daba tanto miedo.

**_MS_**

Remus entró en la habitación, James estaba fuera, jugando al quidditch, y Peter estaba observándolo con adoración, pero él había preferido subir a leer. Oyó unos ruidos extraños saliendo de la cama de Sirius y apartó el dosel con cuidado. Sirius estaba encogido sobre sí mismo y le sacudían algunos escalofríos.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó.

Su cuerpo se quedó estático en la cama, sin hacer ningún movimiento, y cuando se giró, limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, vio que se había equivocado. Sirius no estaba llorando, bueno sí, pero no llorando de dolor, lástima, tristeza o nostalgia, estaba llorando de rabia.

-Remus, ¿no estabas abajo?-preguntó, incómodo porque le hubiesen visto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada-gruñó.

-En serio Sirius, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Has recibido una mala noticia de casa?

-El problema es, precisamente, mi maldita casa-decir que lo dijo sería humanizar sus palabras de forma descarada, más que un grito, parecía un ladrido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿A ti que te importa?-preguntó enfadado, volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

Remus no se ofendió, es más, se sentó a su lado en la cama, a esperar que estuviese listo para hablar- Un alumno, de sexto, me ha hechizado-dijo varios minutos después.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, Remus esperó.

-Dijo que era una vergüenza que en Gryffindor hubiese un Black-continuó-. Me pegó al techo, y después de reírse de mí me dejó caer, me hice daño en el brazo-su voz temblaba de ira y humillación-. Se me saltaron las lágrimas, y él y sus amigos se rieron de mí, y sentí tanta rabia que lloré más, y ellos se rieron más, y salí corriendo-volvió a guardar silencio, Remus se sintió mal por él y puso una mano sobre su hombro, él se estremeció-. Lo último que oí fue: _"Todos los Black sois basura, eso te pasa por no aprender cuál es tu lugar"_

-Tú no eres basura Sirius-dijo con seriedad-, y no debes dejar que ningún imbécil te diga lo contrario.

-¿Y si siempre es así? ¿Y si todos creen que soy como los de mi familia y me hechizan por ello?

-Pues hechízales tú primero-propuso.

Sirius levantó la mirada con la boca abierta, olvidándose de su pena, y preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Remus Lupin?

-Soy su hermano gemelo que está aprovechando que está fuera para venir aquí y robarle las galletas de canela que le ha enviado nuestra madre-dijo con gesto serio y formal.

-Yo te ayudo, las esconde debajo del colchón, en una caja de metal con dibujos de peces.

Remus sonrió, decidiendo que no tenía nada de malo compartir sus galletas, una vez, con Sirius, sobretodo si se sentía mal.

Cuando sus amigos llegaron, ambos se estaban riendo sobre la cama de Sirius, que estaba llena de migas y sobre la que estaba una caja de metal abierta, decorada con peces de colores y completamente vacía.

Al día siguiente, el chico de sexto se encontró con que su cara estaba verde pistacho y tuvo que ir a la enfermería. Sirius buscó a Remus con la mirada, y este le devolvió la sonrisa, diciendo: _"de nada"_, con ella. Pero él sabía que si significaba algo, porque él nunca se defendía cuando le agredían o le insultaban, pero sí estaba dispuesto a defenderle a él, y se prometió a sí mismo, que a partir de ese momento sería él el que le defendería de todos los que se metían con Remus. James era su mejor amigo, su hermano, pero Remus, era una de las personas que más le importaban en ese mundo.


	2. 2 De amistades, nombres y abrazos

**2. De amistades, nombres, trabajos de herbología y abrazos.**

_**H**ay algo, una sola cosa, por la que la gente noble daría la vida. El amor. No gente noble en función de su estatus, del deber, o de cualquier otra cosa, si no noble de corazón. El amor, el amor a cualquier cosa, a una madre, a un hermano, a una mujer, a un hombre, a una canción, a un libro, a un poema, a un amigo. El amor a un amigo es uno de los tesoros más valiosos del mundo, porque es tan intenso y tan fuerte que puede derrumbar casi todas las barreras. A veces, el amor a un amigo es lo único que tienes, tus amigos se convierten en tu familia, en tus padres, tus hermanos, tus hijos, tus grandes amores, tus canciones, libros y poemas favoritos. A veces, las grandes amistades calientan el corazón con fuerza, con tanta fuerza, que la muerte, el dolor, el peligro, dejan de darte miedo, y te dan fuerza para continuar, por no dejarle solo. Y da igual que te haya mentido, que haya guardado un secreto, porque se desvelará tarde o temprano, y te necesitará para salir adelante entonces. Sin escudos, sin armaduras, con su corazón en la mano y su cuerpo en carne viva, esperando rechazo, ira, asco, y no se dan cuenta de que son tus amigos, y que nunca podrías sentir nada parecido, por eso, debes demostrárselo._

Remus retorció sus manos, sintiendo sus ojos anegarse en lágrimas. Las miradas de sus amigos se clavaban en él como dagas, y él, tenía miedo.

-Soy…-tragó saliva- Soy un licántropo-cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando a las lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas, suaves temblores sacudían su cuerpo y sus manos estaban tensas, retorciéndose sobre su regazo.

James y Sirius se miraron, no era eso lo que esperaban, en absoluto.

-Remus…-susurró Sirius.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente contra el pecho, tan fuerte que creyó que todos podían oírlo, y sus entrañas se retorcieron, dando un vuelco. No, no era miedo, eran unas enormes ganas de encerrarle entre sus brazos y calmar su dolor, un instinto de protección fuertísimo e imparable.

-Sé… Sé que ahora… No querréis saber… Nada de mí, pero… Pero no se lo digáis a nadie… Por favor… Me echarían…

-No digas tonterías Remus, somos amigos, no te vamos a dejar tirado-dijo James.

Remus alzó la mirada. James parecía muy seguro, y Peter asintió, aunque temblaba de miedo. Sirius no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Sirius…-susurró con ojos brillantes y voz temblorosa, esperando a que se girase y saliese de la habitación, para no volver a hablarle nunca.

-¿Cómo pasó?-preguntó en cambio.

No era eso lo que Remus esperaba, no era un tono asqueado, ni furioso, ni estaba impregnado de lastima o morbo. Era una simple, llana y sincera, curiosidad.

-Yo era muy pequeño-se excusó, era la respuesta que decía siempre que le preguntaban, no podía, no quería, decir otra.

-Oh, venga Remus, cuéntanoslo-le dijo con simpleza, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Déjale, Sirius-le reprendió James-. No quiere hablar del tema.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y miró a Remus.

-Podías habérnoslo contado.

Él bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento…

-No te excuses Remus, vas a tener que hacernos la redacción sobre la mandrágora, sin posibilidad de discusión. Los amigos no tienen secretos-dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿De verdad no os doy miedo? ¿No vais a salir huyendo?-preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Por qué? Tú eres un licántropo, yo soy un Black, James es miope y Peter es feo. Todos tenemos una maldición. Y al contrario que tú, la tenemos todo el tiempo.

-Ser feo no es comparable a ser un hombre-lobo.

-Pero ser un Black, sí-se miraron a los ojos, con intensidad, ambos cargaban con una horrible maldición-. Y no sé cuál es peor.

Y Remus no supo porque en ese momento-años después podría explicarlo, algo sonrojado, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, con una dulce sonrisa o con un gesto de dolor-, pero no pudo evitar lanzarse en sus brazos y estrechar ese cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sintió los brazos de Sirius devolverle el abrazo, y su corazón saltó de alegría. Eran un par de brazos cálidos, tiernos, ¿qué importaba que la sangre de uno esté podrida por la endogamia, la magia oscura y el dolor? ¿Qué importaba que la del otro esté contaminada por una maldición que le convertía en un monstruo en las noches de luna llena? Seguían expresando cariño y amistad, seguían significando risas y susurros bajo la capa de invisibilidad, seguían oliendo al mejor chocolate de HoneyDukes, a artículos de bromas de Zonko, a quidditch, a libertad, seguían siendo los brazos de dos amigos, de dos Merodeadores en ciernes. Seguían siendo una tabla de salvamento para sus maldiciones. Seguían estando en Hogwarts, donde todo era posible, todo. Era posible que un sangre pura y un traidor a la sangre fueran los mejores amigos; era posible el que un chico sin ningún talento ni autoestima fuese parte del grupo más popular; era posible que un licántropo y un Black se abrazasen para olvidar sus miserias. Nada es imposible, dicen los muggles, pero se equivocan, no todo es posible, es una ley de la naturaleza. Quizá es por eso que sólo en Hogwarts, donde te enseñan a saltártelas haciendo flotar plumas, volando en escobas, transformando ratones en cajas y cajas en ratones, fabricando la formula del amor entre redomas de vidrio y alambiques, era posible saltárselas, y hacer lo imposible, posible. Quizá.

* * *

-¿Animagos?-preguntó Peter preocupado.

-Animagos-asintió James.

-Animagos-secundó Sirius.

-Es una locura, está prohibido-Remus les miró impotente.

-Eso, querido Lunático, es lo mejor del plan-los ojos de Sirius centellearon.

-¿Lunático?-preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Te vuelves loco cuando sale la luna, ¿no? Pues Lunático-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Me gusta! ¿Y quién seré yo?-preguntó James.

-Lo sabremos cuando te transformes, por ahora, Baboso, por Evans.

-Y tú imbécil, porque al lado de la definición aparece tu foto.

-Claro, porque está justo después de Imbatido.

-Imbécil.

-Gracias, ya que a ti Evans te bate todo el tiempo, alguien tendrá que serlo.

James le lanza una almohada y Sirius la esquiva riendo, ignorando ambos las expresiones que lucen Remus y Peter.

-Chicos. Nadie. Se. Transformará. En. Animago. Punto-dice Remus pausadamente-. Ya tengo bastante con la maldición como para preocuparme por haceros daño.

-Pero Remus, los hombres lobo no atacan a los animales-se quejó James.

-Eso Lunático, no seas aguafiestas. Se supone que los licántropos sois salvajes, no niñitos buenos y correctos-bromeó.

Remus le miró, debatiéndose entre matarlo o sonreír. No se decidió, así que simplemente suspiró.

-Yo quiero ser un animal pequeño-exclamó Peter de repente-. Dicen… Dicen que es más fácil-se explicó, incómodo por haber llamado la atención de esa manera.

-Yo quiero ser un lobo-dijo Sirius orgulloso-. Así podré controlar a Remus, y seré grande y temible, y tendrás a alguien con quien aullarle a la luna.

Remus sonrió con ternura.

-Eres el mejor Sirius, pero no puede ser. Los lobos son seres territoriales, competirían por ser el macho alfa.

-¿Tú? ¿El macho alfa? A cualquier cosa le llamas competir-resopló-. ¿Y entonces?

-Puedes ser un perro, también le aúlla a la luna.

-Los perros son más pequeños que los lobos-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Algunos. Muchos perros son más fuertes y grandes, los muggles los entrenan para que se enfrenten a ellos y cuiden de los rebaños.

Sirius silbó.

-Vaya con los muggles… ¿Y que especies hacen eso?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Muchas.

-¡Pues yo seré un Grim! Así asustaré a todos los Slytherin hasta que se meen en los pantalones.

Remus es el chico bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. Debería reprenderle, debería explicarle que los prejuicios con respecto a las casas son malos y que es injusto que los tenga y que piense así de los Slytherin. Pero, que demonios, es Sirius, van a convertirse en animagos ilegales por él, y sus ojos brillan con malicia y le hacen sentirse seguro, como si su maldición fuese su última broma.

-Y yo seré un…

-Ciervo-decide Sirius-. Tú serás un ciervo. Por todas esas sonrisas que Lily le dedica a Quejicus mientras pasa de ti, y te llamaremos Cuernudo.

-¡Sirius!-se queja.

-Cierto, no queda bien, serás, Cornamenta.

Y James bufa, pero no se queja, y es que lo que el tenía pensado no le gusta tanto como la idea del ciervo. Es un animal majestuoso, fuerte, y le encanta. Cornamenta. Suena como si hubiese nacido para llevar ese nombre.

-Yo una rata-decide Peter-. Para poder meterme por todos los agujeros del castillo y encontrar nuevos pasadizos.

-Y te llamaremos Colagusano.

-No me gusta mucho… Podría ser algo por la rapidez de las ratas.

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea por tu animago?

-¿Y tú?-pregunta James.

-Pues no lo sé-se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando.

-Tú serás Canuto-decidió Remus con una sonrisa.

-¡Me gusta! Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

-Y nos dedicaremos a merodear por el Bosque Prohibido y el castillo en luna llena-dice James.

-¡Seremos los Merodeadores!-grita Sirius.

-Me gusta-admite James.

-Y a mí-dice Peter de inmediato.

-¿Lunático?

-¿Los Merodeadores?-reflexionó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Me encanta Canuto, eres el mejor.

-Lo sé-dice puliéndose las uñas contra la camisa y soplándolas con un gesto de superioridad.

Remus pone los ojos en blanco, pero está feliz, todos lo están. Ya no son los cuatro amigos bromistas de Gryffindor, son los Merodeadores. Y es como un sueño haciéndose realidad. Un sueño que nunca se atrevió a soñar.

Eran los Merodeadores.

Los reyes de Hogwarts.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más velocidad en su pecho.

Lo imposible, es posible en Hogwarts.

Una manada de un lobo, un perro, un ciervo y una rata es posible.

Es más que posible.

Es la mejor manada que ha pisado el Bosque Prohibido.

Y James pega a Sirius con una almohada. Y Peter tiembla de expectación. Y Sirius ríe, y levanta la mirada, y se cruza con la suya. Y Remus siente que su pecho se llena, y sabe, que nunca, nunca, podrá querer a alguien tanto como quiere en ese momento a Sirius.

Nunca.


	3. 3 De energía, egoísmo y chistes malos

Último capítulo, donde alguien descubrirá la verdad y tendrá un gran desayuno.

**3. De querer, energía, egoísmo y chistes malos.**

_No siempre es fácil eso de querer a alguien, sobretodo si tienes esa inseguridad crónica que te hace pensar que cualquiera puede ser mejor que tú, que puede darle a quien quieres lo que tú nunca podrás darle. A veces, sientes que deberías unir a dos personas que, a tu entender, están hechas la una para la otra, pero tú no eres cupido. Tú no sabes lo que hay detrás de las personas, porque puede que, sin saberlo, ya se amen, o amen a otra persona, y tú no debes forzar las cosas, porque solo lo empeorarás todo. Hay quien trata de unir a la persona que ama con otra, temiendo sus sentimientos, otros sólo piensan que deberían hacerlo, porque aman de forma inconsciente, porque no saben lo que sienten. No siempre el amor viene de la otra cara de la moneda, a veces se busca otra cosa, se busca amor incondicional, se busca esa parte que nos falta, se busca a alguien que nos haga sentir seguros, que nos haga sentir que somos buenos, que valemos la pena, se busca una persona capaz de hacernos ser feliz sin dudar, sin reflexionar, una de esas personas que nos hacen estallar de felicidad. Se buscan mil cosas, y nadie, nadie, puede saberlas, porque son uno de esos secretos que guardamos bajo llave en nuestra alma, demasiado íntimos para compartirlos con nadie, ni siquiera con nosotros mismos._

A Remus le gusta Lily. No como le gusta a James, claro, pero le gusta. Le gusta como persona y le gusta como amiga, pero no le gusta como chica. Le parece guapa, claro, es la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, pero no le atrae. No es raro, en realidad, no le ha atraído nunca una chica, no de esa manera. Se dice a sí mismo que es porque aún son niños, que ya le parecerá que las chicas son lo más bonito del mundo, y que las mirará de reojo cuando pasen, y se sonrojará y Sirius se meterá con él como lo hace con James. Pero a Sirius y James ya les gustan las chicas, y Peter mira a una niña de Hufflepuff de rizos rubios y dulce sonrisa. Él mira a Lily. Pero la mira de otra forma, la mira como una amiga, como si fuese lo que le falta para ser completamente feliz, pero no de esa manera.

Lily es libros muggles de páginas que comienzan a amarillear, es música suave, de esa que sigues moviendo la cabeza, pero que no se baila y no se canta, es risas, y dulces, y es una sonrisa deslumbrante que le hace sentir que es bueno y que se merece ser feliz. Lily es su mejor amiga, es el contrapunto de Sirius, la otra cara de la moneda. Es apasionada, amiga de sus amigos, nunca se calla lo que piensa, aunque lo diga con más tacto, tiene unos firmes principios y a veces llora cuando se escribe con su familia. Le gusta la música, adora aprender cosas del mundo mágico tanto como Sirius adora aprenderlas del mundo muggle, y es la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, y él, el chico más guapo de Gran Bretaña. Pero a Lily le da igual ser guapa, y Sirius siempre se vanagloria de ello, de ser el más guapo, el más fuerte, el más poderoso, el que más le gusta a las chicas…

Y Remus no sabe porqué, pero eso le duele, y se siente estúpido por tener celos, cuando a él no le gustan las chicas, todavía, pero no puede evitarlo. Y con Lily es igual, porque le hace sentirse estúpido porque no le gusten las chicas al ver como todos le miran, pero luego se siente en paz cuando están solos y tranquilos. Sirius no le hace sentirse bien, le hace tocar el cielo con tanta fuerza que lo rompe, le lleva a navegar entre las estrellas y llegar al punto de reír y llorar de felicidad, le hace explotar y estallar al mismo tiempo en un segundo.

Sí.

Está convencido de que si a James no le gustase Lily, él tendría el deber moral de juntarles, porque es imposible encontrar a otra persona tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta en el mundo, y se merecen estar juntos, porque nadie más puede darle al otro lo que se merecen. Pero está James, el bueno de James, y no puede hacerlo, ni quiere. Porque si lo hace empezará a sobrar, y no se sentirá en paz, ni romperá el cielo, y él tiene trece años y es egoísta. Y le gusta pasar el tiempo tumbado bajo el árbol, escuchando leer a Lily, y que Sirius se suba a su cama y salté encima diciendo: "¡Arriba, Lunático! ¡Hace un día perfecto para hacer llorar a Quejicus!". Y le gusta que Lily le bese la mejilla cuando se siente mal, y que le sonría como si fuese algo imprescindible en su vida. Y le gusta que Sirius le pase el brazo por los hombros y le acerque a él con su torcida sonrisa de canalla de la que cuelga un chiste con doble sentido. Y que Lily bufe molesta cuando él habla de James para chincharla, y que Sirius también bufe así cuando no se deja convencer para irse con él de biblioteca.

Y es que le gustan Lily y Sirius, pero por separado, aunque sea egoísta, aunque a veces se sienta mal, pero le duele pensar en ellos juntos, aunque aún no entiende el porqué.

**_MS_**

Sirius es energía. Es energía pura, es una tormenta eléctrica, polvos explosivos de Zonko, nitroglicerina en una botella siempre apunto de caer. Y odia con toda su alma, y ama con más fuerza aún, y lo hace todo con intensidad. Él no canta, él da vida a las canciones; a él no le caen mal los Slytherin, él tiene una guerra declarada que sólo acabará cuando muera o cuando el sombrero seleccionador decida dejar morir esa casa por no enviarle más alumnos; él no quiere a sus amigos, él los ama con todas sus fuerzas y daría la vida por ellos; él no aprecia a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Dumbledore, él los considera sus padres, aunque nunca lo admitiría ni bajo tortura; él no desprecia a Slughorn y a los elfos domésticos, él cree que deberían encerrarles en una celda y dejar que se mueran de hambre por pelotas y lameculos.

Su cuerpo no puede contener tanta energía, es matemáticamente imposible, aunque él odia la Aritmancia. Por eso, cuando está enfadado, el ambiente se enrarece, y tú sientes un enfado sordo nublando tus sentidos, y cuando está irritado, quieres arrancarle la cabeza para que deje de transmitir esa energía insoportable, pero, cuando está alegre, tú-no-puedes-estar-triste. Va contra natura.

Y esa mañana Sirius está contento, está feliz, está tan alegre que toda la habitación brilla tanto como su sonrisa, los pájaros trinan extasiados sin saber porque, y el sol reluce en todo su esplendor a través de la ventana. Aumentando su sonrisa, se sube a la cama de Remus y comienza a saltar riendo.

-¡Arriba Lunático! ¡Hace un día precioso y tenemos la habitación para nosotros solos!

James y Peter estarían castigados todo el día limpiando los invernaderos, y él y Remus, que se habían ocupado del segundo paso de la broma al otro lado del castillo, salieron impunes. No es que le molestase estar castigado, pero por ver la cara de Filch al salvarse, merecía la pena dejar solos a sus amigos de vez en cuando, como habían hecho todos alguna vez, ¿habría alguna cara más divertida en Hogwarts? Por que él no la conocía.

-Pon música Lunático-dijo con una sonrisa-. Vamos a reventar este tugurio.

-¿Y el desayuno?

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y se apartó, dejando ver una enorme fuente de chocolate fundido y bandejas de panecillos de crema y tostadas sobre una gran mesa cubierta por un mantel púrpura.

-¿De dónde ha salido esto?-preguntó.

-Los elfos domésticos me han hecho el favor porque soy el humano más guapo que ha pisado las cocinas.

-Sirius…

-Les amenacé con ponerme a fregar los platos-sus ojos chispearon-. A una elfina tuvieron que reanimarla.

-Eres imposible-dijo negando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto-rió-. Venga, yo pondré la música, desayunaremos en tu cama.

Antes de que pudiese prohibírselo terminantemente, él ya había saltado de la cama y corría a poner un disco, puso uno de jazz que le había comprado su padre en un paseo por Londres años atrás. Sólo Remus sabía que a Sirius le gustaba el jazz, no tanto como el rock, no exageremos, pero le gustaba. Tampoco le había dicho a nadie más que escondía libros bajo su cama, libros muggles y libros mágicos, porque a Sirius le gustaba leer, cuando estaba solo, o por las noches alumbrado por la varita bajo las sábanas, pero leía. Saber esas pequeñas cosas hacía que Remus se sintiese especial.

Las chicas empezaban a acaparar su tiempo, pero ninguna sabía nada de él, se quedaban con su pose rebelde, con su sonrisa torcida y su melena brillante y fuerte. Se quedaban con la pose, con la máscara, y él se quedaba con el Sirius bruto y franco, en estado puro, con el Sirius al que le gustaban el rock y el jazz, al que le gustaba leer y saltar en la cama, el que odiaba la Navidad y las vacaciones de verano y no se estresaba en la época de exámenes a menos que estuviese ayudando a Colagusano con encantamientos o transformaciones. Y le gustaba mucho más su Sirius, con el que se podía hablar y te escuchaba aunque nunca dijese lo correcto, que siempre estaba ahí, que el Sirius estúpido y arrogante que se empeñaba en mostrar al mundo.

Y odiaba que le llenase la cama de migas, pero le gustaba eso de desayunar juntos en la cama, y que él se tumbase a su lado y comenzase a contar chistes malos mientras comían panecillos de crema y bebían chocolate caliente en tazas de Gryffindor.

-¿Sabes por qué se inventaron las suegras? Porque el diablo no podía estar en todas partes-Remus rió antes de beber otro sorbo de chocolate-. ¿Y en que se diferencian un hombre que cae del primer piso con uno que cae del décimo?

-¿Qué el último se muere?

-No, que el primero suena: ¡PUM! ¡AAAAAHHHHH! Y el segundo suena: ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡PUM!

-¿Vas a hacer un festival de chistes malos?-pregunta entre risas.

-Se abre el telón y aparece un señor vendiendo tortas.

-¿Tortas?

-Calla Lunático, es mi chiste. Se cierra el telón. Se vuelve a abrir y está el mismo señor vendiendo tortas. Se cierra el telón. Se abre de nuevo y está el mismo señor vendiendo hamburguesas. ¿Cómo se llama la película?

-Si es un telón, ¿no sería una obra?

-Lunático…-le advierte.

-No lo sé, ¿cómo se llama?

-El extortista-dice con una sonrisa perversa.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, tanto, que Remus derramó la taza en la camiseta de Sirius.

-¡Lo siento!-exclama avergonzado- ¡Perdona!-se disculpó.

-No es nada Lunático. ¡Ah! Creo que ese chocolate estaba apunto de evaporarse.

Se quitó la camiseta de un fluido movimiento y la tiró sobre su cama.

-Remus.

-¿Sí?

-Va un caracol y derrapa.

Vuelven a reír y Sirius se apoya sobre él golpeando la cama entre carcajadas. Su cuerpo le dio una dulce sensación de calidez, y su estómago dio un vuelco al sentirlo.

Por Merlín.

Ese hormigueo, esa expectación, la suavidad de su piel…

Estaba enamorado de Sirius Black.


End file.
